Hanami
by Nai-chan667
Summary: Hyoga x ShunUniverso Alternativo  yaoi LemonNuma epoca tranquila  ou quase Shun e Hyoga sao estudantes do colegial no Japao. Cada um vivendo em seu universo particular, até que aos poucos vao se aproximando, se apaixonando e é aí que acontece o...


_Hanami_

Essa é a primeira finc A.U. que eu faço. E sendo assim não podia deixar de ser com meus personagens preferidos, Hyoga e Shun. Explicações sobre o porque de algumas escolhas serão dadas no fim da finc. Então… espero que gostem

Já eram quase 7 horas da noite quando Shun voltava da escola. A aula já havia acabado a muito tempo, mas teve que ficar no colégio para terminar um trabalho de historia com alguns colegas. Respirou fundo parando em frente a uma enorme cerejeira. Em breve seria primavera e também Hanami (1), uma das poucas coisas que o faziam esquecer sua tristeza um pouco. Adorava ficar vendo as flores de cerejeira.

Ora, se não é o nosso amiguinho Shun. –a voz sarcástica veio de trás de si chamando sua atenção.

O que você quer agora Jabu? –perguntou Shun irritado sem se virar.

Hoje "ela"está nervosa, Jabu! –provocou Nachi.

Oh… o que foi? Brigou com o namorado? – Ichi se uniu a eles.

E você acha que alguém iria querer ficar com essa "coisa"- Jabu riu.

Shun não iria ficar ali ouvindo aquilo. Começou a andar sentindo-se muito irritado. Sempre que Jabu e seus amigos o encontravam era assim. Mas a pesar de toda irritação que sentia pelas provocações, não tinha nada que fizesse os outros pararem de provocá-lo, a não ser quando seu irmão mais velho, Ikki, estava por perto. Mas como ele não estava…

Quem disse que eu deixei você ir embora? –perguntou Jabu correndo até Shun e o segurando pelo braço.

E quem disse que você manda em mim? –perguntou o encarando.

Jabu sorriu cínico. Adorava importunar Shun, até ultrapassar todos os limites e ver aquele garoto de cabelo esverdeado com os olhos cheios de lagrima. E querendo mais uma vez se divertir empurrou Shun fazendo-o cair de bunda no chão.

Ta ficando valente Shun? To mais acostumado a te ver chorando.

Você sempre arrumando confusão, não é?

Quando Jabu se virou para ver quem era, levou um enorme soco no rosto o derrubando no chão. O que deixou tanto Jabu quanto Ichi, e Nachi surpresos.

Vão os três embora daqui se não quiserem apanhar.

Isso não vai ficar assim! –disse Jabu se levantando e saindo correndo com seus amigos.

Você está bem? –perguntou Hyoga estendendo a mão pra Shun.

Shun olhou bem para o garoto na sua frente. Deveria ter a mesma idade que a sua. Era alto e loiro com mechas do cabelo comprido lhe caindo sobre os belos olhos azuis. Após se "recuperar" segurou a mão que lhe era oferecida, sendo ajudado a se levantar.

Você está bem? –perguntou Hyoga ainda segurando sua mão.

Por um estante Hyoga ficou pasmo ao olhar para Shun. Ele era realmente bonito, possuía os traços delicados, lembrando um pouco uma garota, mas o que o encantou mesmo foi o par de olhos verdes que possuíam uma pureza incrível.

Eu estou bem sim. –disse Shun puxando sua mão nervoso.

Você estuda na Escola GRAAD? –perguntou ao reconhecer o uniforme.

Sim. Na sétima serie. Imagino que você também.

Sim. Eu sou da oitava. –disse vendo Shun se virar para ir embora.

De qualquer forma, obrigado por me ajudar. –disse começando a andar.

De nada…

Shun foi caminhando calmamente. Mas de repente percebeu que estava sendo seguido. Se virou vendo que o garoto loiro ainda estava atrás de si.

Por que está me seguindo?

Não estou te seguindo. Apenas indo para casa. –disse apontando para frente. Eu moro logo depois do parque.

Shun não disse mais nada, voltou a andar sem olhar para o garoto logo atrás de si. E de repente viu no portão de sua casa, que ficava um pouco a frente, seu irmão aparece.

Shun, por que demorou tanto? Já estava indo no colégio te busca.

Desculpe Ikki. –correu na direção do irmão.- Tive um trabalho pra fazer. –entrou em casa com o irmão.

Então seu nome é Shun… -disse Hyoga para si mesmo ao lembrar dos olhos verdes.

Hyoga se surpreendeu com seus pensamentos de curiosidade. Desde quando se interessava por alguém? Continuou indo para casa ainda com a imagem de Shun na cabeça. A cinco anos tinha vindo da Rússia com sua família e ainda não conseguia se sentir bem no Japão. O que não fazia muita diferença, já que desde pequeno nunca foi de ter muitos amigos, sempre preferiu ficar sozinho.

Ao chegar em casa em casa encontrou com sua mãe, Natássia (2) e seu irmão Yakoff, que o esperavam para jantar.

E o meu pai? –perguntou ao cumprimentar a mãe.

Camus ainda não voltou do trabalho. Avisou para não o esperarmos para jantar.

Hyoga, por que você tem essa mania de ficar passeando a noite? Isso pode ser perigosa sabia? Por que você não me deixa ir junto? –perguntou Yakoff enchendo o irmão de perguntas como sempre.

Não enche irmãozinho. Eu não to com fome mãe. Vou para o meu quarto. –disse subindo as escadas de sua casa.

Hyoga, você precisa comer. – Natássia disse inutilmente, Hyoga já tinha subido. –Esse menino não aprende.

Deixa ele mãe. Quem sabe o Hyoga não fez uma amigo finalmente. Apesar de eu achar isso muito difícil. – riu o garotinho de oito anos.

Yakoff… não fale assim do seu irmão!

E eu estou mentindo?

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Hyoga se jogou na cama olhando para o teto e cruzando os braços embaixo da cabeça. Respirou fundo lembrando do garoto que encontrara. Eram poucas pessoas que chamavam sua atenção. E a pesar de estudar na mesma escola a anos tinha poucas pessoas com quem conversava, mas não sabia se podia chamar algum deles de "amigo." Ficou pensativo na cama por um longo tempo.

E enquanto isso na casa de Shun, ele entrou em casa com Ikki.

Quem era aquele garoto que estava com você? –perguntou.

Não sei.

Shun. Que bom que chegou! –disse Shina (3), sua mãe vindo abraça-lo.- Estava ficando preocupada e o Ikki também.

Quem disse que eu estava preocupado? –se fez de indignado

Shun apenas sorriu fazendo sinal negativo com a cabeça. Conhecia bem o irmão para saber que ele estava mentindo. Subiu para seu quarto, tomou um banho e se trocou. Descendo em seguida para jantar. Encontrando seu pai, Saga(3) já a mesa.

Boa noite filho. Como foi a escola?

Bem. –Shun se limitou a dizer isto e sentou-se.

Ikki, por que você nunca mais chamou a Esmeralda para jantar aqui?

Mãe, ela veio aqui semana passada. Não é porque ela é minha namorada, que tem que vir aqui todos os dias.

Shun ficou observando a discussão entre sua mãe e Ikki. Por que não conseguia ser como o irmão? Ikki está sempre rodeados de amigos, se divertindo, saindo. Por mais que tentasse não conseguia ser feliz assim. Sentiu vontade de chorar. Disse a todos que tinha perdido a fome e subiu para seu quarto para dormir.

O que é que esse menino tem? –perguntou Saga pensativo.

Deve ser doido! –disse Ikki indiferente!

Ikki!- gritou Shina.

Na manha seguinte:

Na escola GRAAD o sinal para o horário do almoço toca, e aos poucos os alunos da 8ª serie foram saindo da sala e indo para o refeitório e os pátios do colégio.

Hyoga, você não vai almoçar? –perguntou Shiryu já na porta.

Daqui a pouco eu vou. Primeiro vou arrumar minhas coisas.

Hyoga foi o ultimo a sair da sala. Pegou seu almoço e saiu andando pelos corredores do colégio, mas ao se aproximar da sala da 7ª serie parou ao ouvir:

Shun, vamos descer e almoçar juntos.-pediu uma garota.

Já disse que não, June. Não estou afim de sair.

Você nunca está afim de nada. –disse June desistindo.

Ao ver a garota loira saindo da sala, Hyoga foi até a porta vendo a sala com apenas um aluno, Shun. Se aproximou do garoto, vendo que ele nem ao menos avia notado sua presença, já que lia um livro.

Sua amiga ficou chateada.

Shun fechou o livro e olhou para Hyoga. Por um momento ficou tentando se lembrar de onde o conhecia, até que as imagens da noite passada lhe vieram a mente.

O que quer? –perguntou Shun indiferente.- Não tem ninguém aqui.

E você é "ninguém"? – deixou Shun sem saber o que dizer.- Vem, você vai almoçar comigo.

Você é maluco. Agente nem se conhece. – Shun abriu o livro novamente.- E eu não estou afim de sair da sala.

Se esse for o caso, o meu nome é Hyoga, e o seu é Shun. Se quiser agente almoça aqui.

Hyoga prendeu seu olhar ao de Shun. Percebeu a imensa tristeza em seus olhos. Não soube explicar o que sentiu ao notar aquilo. Se aproximou mais de Shun e se abaixou ao lado de sua cadeira. Percebeu o quanto o outro parecia confuso com seus atos. Na verdade nem ele mesmo sabia porque estava fazendo aquilo, mas desde a primeira vez que viu Shun não parou de pensar nele.

O que você quer comigo? –perguntou Shun.

Sinceramente não sei.- Hyoga riu abaixando a cabeça.- Será que você me deixa descobrir?

Shun abaixou o rosto envergonhado ao notar o sorriso que Hyoga lhe dirigia. Não soube o que responder. Será que aquele garoto loiro realmente queria ser seu amigo? Ou era mais um querendo zoar com sua cara? Mas a segunda possibilidade não lhe pareceu provável devido o olhar do outro.

E… como você espera descobrir o que quer de mim? –perguntou levantando a cabeça.

Não sei. Ficando perto de você? Sendo… seu amigo… -Hyoga se surpreendeu com suas próprias palavras.- Ou então para começar… almoçando com você hoje.

Você é mesmo insistente.

Só as vezes. – sorriu. – Mas você aceita ou não?

Eu… tudo bem. –por algum motivo não consegui resisti ao outro garoto.

Após a resposta positiva de Shun, os dois garotos desceram para o jardim do colégio onde a maioria dos alunos costumava almoçar. Sentaram em um banco mais afastado dos demais alunos começando a comer. Conversaram um pouco, mas só um pouco sobre banalidades, mais um não conseguindo evitar de olhar o outro disfarçadamente, sentindo uma afinidade que não costumavam sentir pelas outras pessoas.

E não muito longe dali, Ikki mais um grupo de amigos conversavam animadamente, quando Ikki percebeu a presença de Shun ali acompanhado de alguém que lhe era levemente família.

Esmeralda, você sabe quem é aquele garoto que está com o meu irmão?

Ele é da minha sala. –respondeu a garota.- O nome dele é Hyoga. Parece que o Shun finalmente fez um amigo.

Eu tenho certeza que o conheço de algum lugar.

Claro que sim. Vocês são do mesmo colégio, anta. –disse Seiya. –É natural que já o tenha visto por aqui.

Só que o Hyoga não é muito de fazer amigos. É estranho vê-lo com o Shun. –disse Esmeralda.

É… realmente estranho... –Ikki não tinha simpatizado com o garoto loiro.

E do outro lado, Shun e Hyoga continuavam conversando sem saber o que eram o principal assunto da conversa de um grupo amigos.

É estranho eu nunca ter te visto aqui no colégio. –disse Hyoga.

Não é não. Eu não costumo sair muito da sala. Não sou muito social.E também mesmo estudando aqui a tempos, não tenho amigos. Só o meu irmão.

E aquela garota que estava te chamando para almoçar?

A June? Ela bem que tenta ser minha amiga, mas é apenas um colega de sala.

Hyoga reparou pela milésima vez em Shun. Os compridos cabelos esverdeados que desciam em lindo cachos, a pele muito branca, o rosto meio infantil, lembrando bastante uma garota e claro… os lindos olhos verdes. Ele era realmente muito bonito, lembrava um anjo em toda sua pureza. Hyoga estava começando a sentir atraído pelo colega, o que não era muito comum em si, mas foi tirado de seus devaneios por Shun.

Por que está me olhando assim? –perguntou encabulado.

Desculpe. Só estava pensando. Assim como você eu também não tenho ninguém que possa chamar de "amigo". Já tem tempo que eu vim da Rússia para cá, por causa do trabalho do meu pai, mais ainda não consigo me acostumar.

Então talvez sejamos parecidos.

Acho que não. Você… -achou melhor não continuar.

Eu o que?

"Parece ser muito triste."-pensou Hyoga.

Nesse exato momento o sinal tocou anunciando o termino do horário de almoço e o inicio das outras aulas.

É melhor nos irmos, se não chegaremos atrasados a aula.-disse Hyoga se levantando.- Mas… será que amanhã podemos almoçar juntos de novo? –perguntou.

C-claro-gaguejou Shun.

E sorrindo para Shun, Hyoga se despediu e saiu correndo indo na direção de um grupo de garotos de sua sala. Enquanto isso Shun ficou observando-o de longe. Os cabelos loiros balançando ao vento, os olhos azuis, o sorriso encantador que ele ainda não sabia dizer o que tinha de tão especial, mas fazia seu coração ficar mais leve. Saiu dali indo para sua sala, sabendo que agora seria difícil tirar o russo da cabeça.

Um mês se passou rapidamente e cada vez era mais comum ver Hyoga e Shun andando juntos pelo colégio. E apesar de nenhum dos dois falar muito sobre isso, uma forte amizade estava crescendo entre eles. Era possível ver a mudança no humor dos dois garotos. Shun já não se sentia tão sozinho, tinha ficado mais aberto a amizade das outras pessoas. E Hyoga também tinha mudado, ele se sentia mais feliz, sorria e brincava mais e não se sentia mais um estranho no país que morava, e quando se sentia, era só pensar ou conversar com Shun, que tudo parecia melhor. Um costumava freqüentar a casa do outro, passando a conhecer ambas as famílias, que não podiam deixar de notar a mudança para melhor da parte dos dois garotos.

E com a proximidade da época das provas, claro que Hyoga não perdeu a oportunidade de chamar Shun para estudar em sua casa. O russo sempre procurava um motivo a mais para ficar perto de Shun, não que fosse realmente necessário criar um motivo, mas era sempre bom ter um. Principalmente para disfarçar seu sentimento recém descoberto. Ele estava apaixonado por Shun. Mas também não podia evitar. Shun era incrivelmente encantador, e com o tempo passou a ficar mais ainda, fazendo com que sua presença sempre fosse notada por todos ao seu redor.

E as quatro hs: 16:00, os dois garotos estavam no quarto de Hyoga estudando. Bem… na verdade conversando, já que tinha acabado de estudar rapidamente. E Hyoga ouvia Shun falar com a maior atenção. Adorava ouvi-lo, saber o que estava pensando, do que gostava e como se sentia. E agora estavam falando do que Shun mais gostava: Hanamis.

Por que você gosta tantos das flores de cerejeira?-perguntou Hyoga curioso.

Ah… é que elas são muito bonitas… tem uma cor suave e um perfume leve e bom, e são tão delicadas.

Shun sorria enquanto falava. Raramente sorria, mas sempre o fazia ao lembrar dos Hanamis passados e das flores de cerejeira. E ao vê-lo tão feliz e espontâneo, Hyoga não resistiu e se aproximou dele tocando seu rosto suavemente, fazendo-o ficar surpreso com aquilo.

Então você gosta das flores de cerejeira porque se identifica com elas.

O que? –Shun não estava entendendo o que Hyoga queria dizer.

Você também é muito bonito.-Disse sorrindo para Shun.- Você tem a pele clara e suave como eu nunca vi igual. –deslizou as costas da mão pelo rosto do amigo.- E tem um cheiro tão bom. – aproximou seu rosto do pescoço de Shun sentindo seu perfume.

Shun sentiu o rosto ficar quente. Sabia que estava vermelho mesmo sem poder ver o próprio rosto. Colocou a mão no ombro de Hyoga o afastando gentilmente, não sabendo o que estava acontecendo com o seu coração. Estava disparado e muito. Na verdade não tinha vontade de afastar Hyoga, tinha vontade de abraça-lo. No entanto não o fez.

Você também é muito delicado. –disse pegando a mão de Shun que estava em seu ombro e a beijando.

É melhor eu ir para casa. –disse Shun se levantando, mas não pode ir , pois Hyoga ainda estava segurando sua mão.

Você realmente tenta afastar as pessoas de você. –disse Hyoga.

Shun abaixou a cabeça. Sabia que Hyoga estava certo. Era como se tivesse medo de deixar alguém se aproximar de si. E depois de tanto tempo Hyoga estava ficando muito próximo de si e tudo isso estava sendo muito rápido, o que o assustava. Fechou os olhos sentindo Hyoga acariciar sua mão com o polegar.

Por favor, me deixe ir… -pediu Shun com a voz triste.

Está com medo de mim, Shun? Eu… pensei que quisesse ser meu amigo.

Shun não respondeu.

A pouco tempo atrás você parecia mais solto, eu poderia dizer que até feliz.

Se achou isso é porque não me conhece nem um pouco. Eu não sou uma pessoa feliz Hyoga, nunca fui, e acho que nunca vou ser.

Disse Shun saindo em seguida deixando Hyoga completamente pasmo com o que acabara de ouvir. Por que Shun não podia ser feliz? Por que não podia ser feliz ao seu lado? Olhou pela janela vendo Shun sair correndo indo para casa. Ficou um tempo pensando no que Shun dissera e acabou decidindo que não iria desistir dele tão facilmente.

Shun chegou em casa indo direto para seu quarto, ignorando completamente as perguntas que sua mãe fazia. Entrou no quarto e trancou a porta. Ao deitar na cama começou a chorar, sem saber exatamente porque. Talvez por sentir medo, ou por estar sozinho novamente, ou talvez porque sabia que nunca ia ser feliz. Desde sempre uma estranha tristeza tomou conta de seu coração e nunca o deixou. Por mais que tentasse os seus momentos de felicidade nunca passaram de instantes. Quando começou a conhecer Hyoga acho que talvez quilo mudasse, mas percebera que se enganara. Shun ficou chorando abraçado a seu travesseiro até que dormiu.

Na manhã seguinte Shun acordara com o som de seu despertador. Abriu os olhos e olhou pela janela vendo que já era de manhã.Respirou fundo, não sentindo animo para nada, muito menos para ir ao colégio onde sabia que veria Hyoga. De qualquer forma não tinha muita opção. Se arrumou e desceu encontrando sua mãe e seu pai sentados a mesa.

Boa dia. –disse sentando-se a mesa.

Shun, o que aconteceu? Ontem você chegou do colégio e se trancou no quarto, você está com algum problema? –perguntou Saga.

Não pai. Só estava cansado do colégio e fui dormir.

Não adianta, pai. O mundo pode estar acabando que esse aí não fala nada. –disse Ikki bagunçando o cabelo de Shun ao entrar na cozinha.

Shina olhou para seu filho mais novo preocupada. Conhecia-o muito bem para desconfiar que algo havia acontecido. E até conseguia imaginar o que. Desde de que tinha conhecido Hyoga Shun costumava andar mais feliz, mas gora tinha voltado a sua habitual tristeza. Mas apesar de notar isso resolveu não fazer nada… por enquanto.

É melhor vocês se apreçarem ou vão chegar atrasados no colégio. –lembrou Saga

Ikki e Shun olharam para o relógio vendo que realmente estavam atrasados. Terminaram de comer rápido e saíram correndo para o colégio. Sorte deles que ficava perto. E ao chegarem na estrada Ikki se adiantou se unindo a seus amigos enquanto Shun entrou mais lentamente ouvindo o sinal tocar indicando o inicio das aulas. Entrou no prédio do colégio, mas antes mesmo de chegar perto de sua sala encontrou Hyoga no caminho. O loiro estava encostado na parede com os olhos fechados, enquanto os outros alunos corriam para suas salas, acabando por deixar os dois sozinho no corredor.

É muito feio sair da casa das pessoas daquele jeito. –disse Hyoga ainda de olhos fechados.

… - Shun apenas abaixou a cabeça.

Hyoga finalmente abriu os olhos olhando para Shun, que agora alem de triste parecia envergonhado. Suspirou. Parecia que o outro não tinha mesmo jeito. Se era assim então porque não desistia dele? Aproximou-se de Shun, vendo que este não reagia. Levou a mão direita ao cabelo do outro afagando-o com carinho. A única reação de Shun foi fechar os olhos, sem dizer nada. Será que ele não iria fazer ou dizer nada? –pensou Hyoga. Mas talvez aquela tivesse sido a melhor reação que podia esperar. Pelo menos Shun não tinha saído correndo como no dia anterior. E vendo que ele não pretendia resistir, Hyoga chegou mais perto de Shun o abraçando pela cintura, sentindo o corpo do outro ficar tenso em seus braços, mesmo assim não o soltou.

Shun ainda sentia a mão de Hyoga lhe fazer carinho. Aquilo era bom, mas a mesmo tempo lhe deixava com um certo receio. E nisso muitas perguntas se passavam pela cabeça de Shun: Por que não conseguia relaxar e se deixar levar? Por que não correspondia ao abraço já que estava gostando? Por que seu coração sempre disparava quando estava perto do russo? E por que não conseguia dizer que o amava……? –agora sim Shun ficou assustado com o que estava pensando. Tratou de se afastar de Hyoga rápido olhando-o muito confuso. Então era isso que estava acontecendo? Estava apaixonado pelo outro? Mas não queria se machucar mantendo aquele sentimento. Não queria gostar dele e estragar a única amizade verdadeira que tinha. E como se pudesse fugir do que estava sentindo naquele momento saiu correndo indo na direção do jardim que tinha no colégio.

Porque ele sempre sai correndo? –perguntou-se Hyoga saindo correndo atrás de Shun.

Shun continuou correndo até chegar a uma parte mais afastado nos enormes campos que tinham naquele colégio. Deixou-se cair ajoelhado embaixo de uma enorme cerejeira que tinha ali. Sentiu suas lagrimas descerem por seu rosto, e não fez questão de esconde-las quando viu Hyoga se aproximando.

Shun, por que saiu correndo? –perguntou Hyoga ofegante.

Vai embora… -mandou Shun.- Você só me atrapalha. Só me deixa mais triste. –mentiu.

Hyoga não gostou de ouvir aquilo. Sentiu seu coração aperta, mas não saiu dali. Ao contrario sentou ao lado do garoto e com as costas da mão enxugou suas lagrimas. Será que era mesmo verdade o que Shun tinha dito? Não podia acreditar naquilo. Não a aquela altura do campeonato quando sabia que sentia muito mais que amizade pelo outro.

Desculpe-me, mas a única coisa que eu sempre quis foi te ver feliz. –Hyoga ergueu o rosto de Shun para que se encarassem.-Mas eu não posso fazer isso se toda vez você foge

de mim. Por que isso, em? O que foi que eu fiz de errado?

Shun desviou os olhos sem saber o que responder. Não queria fugir de Hyoga, queria ficar ao seu lado, mas tinha medo de se machucar com aquilo.

Eu acho que você é um covarde.

Shun olhou assustado para Hyoga.

Você foge de tudo que lhe convém. Você diz que não consegue ser feliz, mas eu acho que você tem é medo de tentar. Eu não posso acreditar que te deixo triste, se…

Você tem razão… -Shun sussurrou interrompendo Hyoga. –Eu sou mesmo um covarde.

Agora Hyoga que não sabia o que dizer. Ele imaginava que Shun iria negar o que tinha dito e então os dois iriam iniciar um discussão e ele iria terminar quando se declarasse a Shun. Mas ver o outro tão triste e concordando que era um covarde o fez sentir desarmado.

Vem aqui. –chamou Hyoga estendendo os braços.

Hyoga encostou-se na árvore e puxou Shun para sentar em seu colo de lado, aninhando-o como se faz com uma criança pequena, e talvez no fundo Shun fosse isso, uma criança que precisava de proteção. Hyoga deixou que Shun chorasse um pouco mais em seus braços até se acalmar. Não disse nada enquanto isso, apenas afagava aquele cabelos esverdeado que tanto admirava. Sua camisa já estava bem molhada quando Shun resolveu falar alguma coisa:

Obrigado… -disse abaixinho-… e desculpe pelo que disse.

Hyoga sorriu ao ouvir aquilo, apertando mais Shun em seu abraço.

Está tudo bem. Como eu disse antes, o que quero é ver você feliz. E também quero ser seu amigo, ou mais…

Shun levantou o rosto encarando Hyoga. Será que realmente tinha ouvido direito? O que Hyoga realmente queria dizer com "ou mais". Seu coração voltou a acelerar. Ainda mais quando Hyoga o fez sentar de frente em seu colo, com uma perna de cada lado para que pudessem ficar um de frente para o outro. Deu graças a Deus por não ter ninguém ali naquele hora vendo aquilo. E ao mesmo tempo agradeceu por aquilo estar acontecendo. Já imaginava o que Hyoga iria falar, mas não pode deixar de ficar um pouco surpreso.

Eu amo você Shun. –finalmente disse o que estava sentindo a tempos.

Hyoga… -sussurrou, achando que aquilo ainda poderia ser um sonho

Eu não estou brincando com você. Já tem um tempo que eu queria dizer isso, mas tinha medo da sua reação.

Shun sorriu, seus olhos estavam cheio de lagrimas, mas dessa vez de felicidade.

Por que você teria medo… se eu também te amo?

Agora foi a vez de Hyoga sorrir, sentindo-se imensamente feliz.

É por que… -aproximou seu rosto do de Shun.-… eu não sabia disso, mas agora que sei, você não imagina o quanto estou feliz.

Shun fechou os olhos sentindo a respiração de Hyoga de encontro ao seu rosto. Não resistiu quando sentiu os lábios de Hyoga de encontro aos seus. Ao contrario, retribuiu sentindo pela primeira vez como era ser beijado. Envolveu o pescoço de Hyoga com os braços e entreabriu os lábios, deixando que o outro aprofundasse o beijo, invadindo sua boca com a língua. E mesmo que tímido, por causa de sua inexperiência, Shun retribuiu, acariciando a língua de Hyoga com a sua. Ficaram por vários minutos assim até que Hyoga parou o que havia começado.

Você beija muito bem, sabia? –sussurrou Hyoga no ouvido de Shun, fazendo-o corar.

Hyoga achou até engraçado o modo como o outro havia ficado. Ainda mais quando Shun o abraçou escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço. Voltou a acariciar o cabelo de seu –enfim- namorado. Queria ficar ali com ele, mas tinham que voltar para a aula.

Shun… nós temos que voltar para a sala.

Já…? –Shun o olhou com cara de desapontado.

Bem… -Hyoga olhou para o relógio em seu braço.- Nós já perdemos a primeira aula mesmo… mas daqui a pouco temos que ir.

Tudo bem, afinal… ainda vamos ter muito para ficarmos juntos, não vamos?

Vamos sim. –disse beijando-o mais uma vez. – Vamos ter todo o tempo do mundo para ficarmos juntos, meu amor.

E mais uma vez Shun ficou com o rosto vermelho. Adorou ser chamado assim por Hyoga. E realmente queria ficar com ele todo o tempo. Perdeu-se olhando para o belo rosto do garoto russo. Dessa vez tomou a iniciativa de beija-lo. Era difícil pensar em algo estando daquele jeito; mas uma coisa não saia de sua cabeça: agora sabia que poderia ser feliz e com Hyoga ao seu lado.

Um ano já havia se passado desde que Shun e Hyoga trocaram o primeiro beijo no colégio. E apesar de não admitirem a ninguém era bem visível para todos que algo de muito especial vinha acontecendo entre eles –principalmente para ambas as mães. E agora podia-se dizer que tanto Shun quanto Hyoga eram super felizes juntos. Não havia sombra de qualquer tristeza que pudesse ter existido em um deles. Até mesmo SHun que achou que sempre seria triste passou a se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

E faltando uma semana para o Hanami, todos n colégio estavam ansiosos, principalmente Shun, que tivera o melhor de todos os seus Hanamis no ano anterior, ao lado de Hyoga. E falando no russo, Shun estava indo para a casa de seu namorado para "estudar" –ao menos era o que todos pensavam- e dormir lá. E ao chegar ao portão tão conhecido nem precisou chamar, pois Hyoga estava no portão lhe esperando.

Já estava quase indo te buscar. Você demorou.

Demorei?- Shun olhou em seu relógio.- Mas nos combinas as cinco da tarde e ainda faltam dez minutos para as cinco.

Hyoga olhou para os lados vendo que não vinha ninguém, aproveitou para abraçar Shun roubando-lhe um beijo curto, apenas para matar um pouco a saudade que estava sentindo desde o momento que se despediram em frente a casa de Shun.

É que cada minuto longe de você parece uma eternidade.

Digo-lhe a mesma coisa.

Shun soltou-se dos braços de Hyoga e entrou correndo na casa, sendo seguido pelo outro. Só pararam quando avistaram a mãe de Hyoga ao telefone. Natássia estendeu a mão para que eles esperassem um instante.

Shun, que bom que você chegou. –disse desligando o telefone.- O Yakoff foi dormir na casa de um amigo hoje. Então Hyoga vai dormir no quarto do irmão e você no dele. Tudo bem?

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça. Apesar de saber que não seria bem assim. .

Hyoga eu preciso falar com você. Shun você poderia subir?

Mais uma vez o garoto concordou subindo as escadas indo para um dos lugares que mais gostava no mundo, o quarto de Hyoga. Olhou em volta vendo o lugar que como sempre estava bem arrumado. Colocou a mochila que trazia em um canto e se jogou cama de Hyoga abraçando o travesseiro e sentindo ali o perfume de Hyoga. Era impossível não reconhecer aquele cheiro. Nunca haviam feito amor, mas diversas vezes dormiram na mesma cama, abraçados. Mas já estavam juntos a tanto tempo… Shun tinha 14 anos agora e Hyoga 15 anos. Sabia que não fora por falta de vontade do loiro, mas Hyoga tomava o maior cuidado para não pressionar Shun de maneira nenhuma. Ficou divagando sobre aquele assunto até Hyoga entrar no quarto.

Adoro ter ver assim, meu amor. –disse Hyoga ajoelhando-se ao lado da cama.

E eu adoro quando você fica pertinho de mim, aqui na cama. –disse sorrindo.- Está tudo bem com a sua mãe?

Mais ou menos… é que o meu avô materno está doente, mas deixa isso pra lá.

Hyoga segurou Shun pelo cabelo puxando-o para um beijo. Invadiu a boca do namorado, vasculhando-a sem deixar que o outro respirasse direito. E sem parar de beija-lo, Hyoga passou para cima de Shun gostando do modo como o outro correspondia aos seus carinhos. Parou olhando para os belos olhos verdes do garoto.

Te amo, Shun.

Também te amo.

Dessa vez foi Shun que iniciou o beijo. E "discretamente" foi puxando Hyoga para cima da cama e para cima de seu corpo. Levou a mão ao cabelo do loiro, agarrando-o com força e aprofundando o beijo e apesar de ambos estarem com dificuldade para respirar, não queriam parar aquele beijo que parecia ficar melhor a cada instante. E apesar de estar "entretido" com o beijo, Hyoga não conseguiu deixar de perceber quando Shun abriu as pernas, fazendo com que os corpos se encaixassem perfeitamente; sem falar na mão que acariciava suas costas insistentemente. Achou que aquilo estava ficando bom até de mais e mesmo sem querer seu corpo começou a reagir aos carinhos. E a contragosto parou o beijou respirando fundo para tentar se acalmar.

Shun… -respirou fundo.-… é melhor pararmos. –disse apesar de querer continuar.

Shun sorriu e puxou Hyoga beijando-o com carinho dessa vez.

Não quer continuar??? –perguntou tentando fazer cara de inocente, mas que acabou parecendo bem provocativo aos olhos de Hyoga.

E aquela mistura de inocência com desejo estava para acabar com o auto-controle do russo. Durante muito tempo Shun havia se esquivado de todas as tentativas de Hyoga de leva-lo pra cama, mas agora era ele que estava tomando a iniciativa. E Hyoga estava adorando aquilo. Afinal… tinha levado muito tempo para ouvir Shun dizer que era plenamente feliz ao seu lado. E agora ouvia Shun (praticamente) falar que queria ser seu por completo. Acabou sorrindo encantado com o namorado.

Shun… você sabe se eu continuar, vou até o fim.-disse querendo ter certeza.

Eu sei. E eu quero. Muito. Nós já estamos juntos vai fazer um ano amanhã e o seu presente… sou eu.

Se existisse presente melhor que aquele Hyoga com certeza não conhecia. Ele se ergueu ficando ajoelhado entre as pernas de Shun para poder vê-lo melhor. De fato seu namorado conseguia quebrar a regra de que nada era perfeito. Seu sangue parecia ferver só de saber que toda aquela perfeição se entregaria a ele por completo. Com as mãos sobre o corpo de Shun, levantou a camisa do garoto expondo um pouco a pele dele. Abaixou-se beijando a barrigada dele, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho ao ser tocado pela primeira vez daquela forma.

Você é muito lindo… -disse beijando-o novamente.

Shun sorriu com o elogio. Confiava muito em Hyoga e também queria fazer aquilo, mas não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco nervoso. Afinal era sua primeira vez, e estava feliz por ser com Hyoga. Deixou que Hyoga tirasse sua camisa e em seguida sua calça, deixando-o apenas de cueca. Sentiu seu rosto ficar quente quando Hyoga o olhou com o mais puro desejo. Virou o rosto muito envergonhado. Mas logo uma gentil mão fez com que desvirasse o rosto.

Ei… não precisa ficar assim. Lembra que eu já te vi nu?

Lembro, mas… -ficou ainda mais vermelho- dessa vez é diferente…

Eu sei. Dessa vez é especial. –sorriu fazendo o outro sorrir também.- Então apenas confie em mim – abaixou-se beijando os lábios de Shun- Eu vou cuida de você e desse seu corpinho lindo.- desceu o beijo para o pescoço ouvindo-o gemer mais uma vez.

Hyoga parou o que fazia e ajoelhou-se novamente tirando a camisa que usava, e agora era Shun que o olhava com cobiça. Não resistiu a passar a mão por seus mamilos provocando o outro. Desceu a mão até o cós da calça desabotoando-a mas não a tirou.

Voltou a deitar sobre Shun recomeçando os beijos pelo pescoço agora mordendo de leve, mas deixando pequenas marcas avermelhadas. Não pode deixar de notar a expressão de deleite de Shun. Sorriu ao ver que ele estava gostando. Desceu mais ainda chegando até os mamilos dando um "tratamento especial" a cada um deles, adorando sentir o gosto da pele de seu namorado/amante. Estava deliciado. Seguiu para a barriga de Shun, mas parou ao ouvi-lo lhe chamar…

Hyoga… -disse.

O que foi, meu amor? –perguntou apoiando o queixo sobre o corpo do outro.

Você não… não vai tirar o resto da roupa. – e novamente corou

Da minha ou da sua? –perguntou brincando.

Shun não conseguiu conter mais o seu desejo. Com as mãos no ombro do loiro, fez com que ele se sentasse e sentou em sua frente. Percebendo que Hyoga iria falar o impediu da melhor forma que conhecia… o beijou puxando-o pelo cabelo e demonstrando todo o desejo que estava sentindo. Sem parar de beija-lo levou as mãos a calça e a cueca de Hyoga tirando-a com a ajuda do loiro, que em seguida puxou para que sentasse em seu colo acariciando suas costas e puxando-o mais para perto de seu corpo. Um corpo colado no outro; os lábios unidos; o cheiro de sexo se acumulando entre eles… tudo aquilo estava tirando o controle de ambos. E não agüentando mais Hyoga tirou a cueca de Shun e fez com que ele ficasse de frente em seu colo com uma perna de cada lado. O loiro estava adorando a maneira que seu anjo –antes inocente- se entregava em completa confiança. Apertou-o em seus braços deixando que seu pênis roçasse de encontro a entrada do outro; não pode evitar um gemido de prazer ao sentir aquele contado. Shun também gemeu, seu corpo tremia levemente um pouco de ansiedade e um pouco de nervosismo, mas Hyoga estava sendo tão carinhoso que era impossível resistir ao encanto do garoto russo. Sabia que também era a primeira vez dele, mas Hyoga parecia saber muito bem o que iria fazer. E a respeito disso Shun não estava errado.

Relaxe… -pediu Hyoga deitando Shun na cama ficando por cima dele. –Eu vou te preparar antes para que você não sinta dor.

Preparar??? –Shun o olhou interrogativo e meio confuso.

Hyoga não respondeu. Apenas levou três dedos a boca deixando-os bem molhados com sua saliva. Em seguida desceu os dedos até a entrada de Shun enfiando ali apenas um dedo, ouvindo o garoto gemer baixinho. Moveu o dedo alargando-o por dentro, para em seguida colocar os outros dois, deixando seu amado bem preparado. Não queria que Shun sentisse dor, mas sabia que essa –mesmo que pequena- seria inevitável. Retirou os dedos e abriu as pernas de Shun ficando entre elas, deixando os corpos perfeitamente encaixados.

Hyoga, eu… -virou o rosto meio envergonhado.

Sei que está com um pouco de medo. –Sorriu passando confiança ao outro- Mas eu já disse que não precisa ficar assim. Eu te amo muito. Confie em mim.

Shun assentiu com a cabeça e fechou os olhos, procurando acalmar seu coração, que parecia querer sair por sua boca. Sentia a glande roçar levemente contra sua entrada, forçando um pouco. E logo o pênis de Hyoga venceu as barreiras do corpo de Shun, entrando até a metade naquele ânus apertado, causando um gemido de mais puro prazer em Hyoga, e outro de dor em Shun. O Garoto de cabelo esverdeado acabou deixando uma lagrima escorrer por seu rosto tamanha a dor que sentiu, mas esta logo foi secada por Hyoga, que fazia o máximo para se controlar para não causar mais dor ao seu querido Shun; e então começou a acariciar seu amado com muito amor, para acalma-lo. E não demorou muito para que Shun esquecesse a dor por completo e se concentrasse apenas no prazer de ser possuído por Hyoga.

Logo Hyoga começou a se mover; estocando lentamente querendo que aquele momento durasse eternamente. O prazer começava a crescer no corpo dos dois garotos a medida que Hyoga ia mais fundo e mais rápido em suas investidas, tocando Shun em um ponto que fazia o garoto japonês gemer alto, apesar de suas tentativas de conter seus gemidos. E quando achou que não podia ter mais prazer, Hyoga começou a masturba-lo rápido no mesmo ritmo das estocadas. Gemiam, gritavam, suavam, se beijavam… estavam delirando de tanto prazer. Acabaram atingindo o orgasmo juntos, deixando-se ficarem largados na cama, Hyoga ainda por cima e dentro de Shun, que assim como seu amado parecia estar em outro mundo, alheio a qualquer coisa terrena, pois ambos se sentiam no céu. Algum tempo depois assim que "voltou a si", Hyoga fez menção de sair de cima de Shun, mas este o segurou, abraçando enquanto escondia o rosto no pescoço do loiro.

Shun… -surpreendeu-se com a atitude do outro.

Fique aqui comigo… -pediu com a voz manhosa.-…desse jeito…

Hyoga sorriu e puxou o rosto de Shun beijando-o com carinho. Virou na cama ficando por cima dele. Afagou o cabelo de seu querido namorado sentindo que o sono tomava conta de seu corpo, sentia o corpo de Shun completamente Souto em seus braços.

Te amo muito Shun.

Eu também te amo. E sempre vou amar.

Shun ergueu o rosto beijando os lábios de Hyoga, apenas tocando os lábios levemente.

Vamos dormir um pouquinho? –perguntou Hyoga.

Vamos sim…

Logo, logo os dois amantes estavam dormindo abraçados sem se preocupar com nada. Estavam muito felizes ali. Ainda iriam acordar um pouco mais tarde, depois voltariam para a cama e tudo iria recomeçar. Eles só não sabiam que o dia seguinte estava cheio de surpresas…

Shun acordou na manhã seguinte ainda muito sonolento. Por motivos "óbvios" ele estava muito cansado. E assim que abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que notou foi que Hyoga não estava mais ao seu lado. Shun ainda estava nu, o que provava a ele mesmo que o "segundo tempo" tinha acontecido, e que Hyoga havia dormido ao seu lado. O garoto pensou em se levantar e ir procurar pelo namorado, mas assim que sentou na cama a porta foi aberta e por ela entrou Hyoga –já vestido, claro-, que trazia uma bandeja com café da manhã para os dois. Sorriu encantado para o loiro.

Já estava começando a achar que a noite passada tinha sido um sonho. –comentou Shun.

Não foi sonho. –sentou na cama ao lado de Shun, deixando a bandeja no criado-mudo.-Foi tudo perfeito ontem, e hoje vai ser mais ainda.

Hyoga levou a mão ao cabelo de Shun, ajeitando-o atrás da orelha. Seu amaro era realmente encantador. Deslizou a mão até a nuca de Shun e o puxou até que seus lábios ficassem bem próximos, mas não o beijou de imediato. Ficaram se encarado por um tempo, um admirando o outro. Shun colocou as duas mãos sobre o peito de Hyoga o acariciando, logo em seguida colocou as duas mãos por dentro da camisa do outro, adorando toca-lo novamente. Logo o lençol que cobria parte do corpo de Shun foi jogado de lado e a mão livre de Hyoga começou a acariciar as coxas do namorado.

Feliz aniversario de namoro, para nós dois.

Dizendo isso Hyoga trouxe o rosto de Shun mais para perto finalmente tocando os lábios do outro, mordendo-os levemente para depois lambe-los pedindo passagem sedutoramente; e claro Shun não se fez de rogado. Fechou os olhos e abriu a boca, deixando que o loiro aprofundasse o beijo, que ficou bem melhor quando as línguas se encontraram travando uma deliciosa batalha. Os toques das mãos começaram a se intensificar e a ficarem mais ousados, causando uma leve excitação nos garotos.

Hyoga… -Shun parou o beijo.- Nós não podemos… fazer "isso" agora –corou um pouco.-Nós temos aula mais tarde.

E sei. –disse Hyoga beijando a testa do namorado.

Mas ainda está cedo e eu tenho que dar seu presente. –disse Shun sorrindo.

Pensei que o meu "presente" tinha sido dado ontem. –puxou Shun para sentar em seu colo. – E eu também tenho algo para te dar.

Shun se levantou indo até sua mochila, e lá pegou uma pequena caixa, um pouco maior que a palma de seu mão. Voltou para a cama sentando de frente para Hyoga que o olhava curioso, sem ter idéia do que poderia ser o conteúdo daquela caixa. E para acabaçar com a curiosidade do outro, Shun entregou-lhe a caixa.

Minha mãe me deu isso quando eu era apenas um bebê. Ela disse que se eu fosse dar isso para alguém, que fosse alguém muito especial para mim.

Antes mesmo de ver qual era o seu presente, Hyoga já o estava adorando, pelo fato de ser mais uma prova do amor que Shun sentia por ele. Abriu a caixa. Dentro dela havia uma correndo de ouro e nela um pingente em forma de estrela de cinco pontas(4) , com o circulo passando pelas cinco pontas. Era realmente bonito, mas seu valor emocional era muitíssimo maior para Hyoga. O russo sorriu levemente ainda olhando para o conteúdo da caixa.

Adorei o meu presente, Shun. –disse se voltando para o outro e o beijando.

Que bom. –sorriu.- fiquei com medo de que você não gostasse.

Coloque em mim. –pediu Hyoga.

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça e foi para trás do loiro; pegou a corrente e a colocou em volta do pescoço de Hyoga, não resistindo a beijar a nuca exposta dele, logo em seguida voltando ao seu lugar. Hyoga passou a mão pelo pingente sorrindo, imaginando que sua ligação mental com Shun era muito maior do que pensava, devido a escolha dos presentes. Ele se virou para o criado-mudo da cama pegando em uma das gavetas também uma caixa pequena e a entregou a Shun.

Esse presente tem o mesmo significado que o seu. E eu não consigo imaginar ninguém melhor que você para que eu de isso. Acho que você vai gostar.

Shun abriu a caixa encontrando ali algo que saia que era realmente especial para Hyoga. A cruz do norte. Pegou-a com carinho e olhou para Hyoga sorrindo. O encontro do olhar de ambos pareceu dizer tudo que sentiam naquele momento. Talvez as palavras até atrapalhassem ali. Então apenas se abraçaram por muito tempo. Separaram-se minutos depois.

Agora precisamos anda rápido, se não chegaremos atrasados no colégio. –disse Hyoga, apesar de querer ficar mais tempo com Shun.

Os dois garotos tomaram café da manhã e se arrumaram. Desceram e foram para o colégio, felizes por causa daquele dia tão especial. Chegaram no colégio quase de mãos dadas, mas ninguém mais estranhava a proximidade dos dois. Dirigiram-se a um grupo de colegas e ao vê-los, June e Freya vieram correndo se pendurando no pescoço de Shun e Hyoga respectivamente.

Pensei que você não vinha mais hoje, Shun. –disse June beijando o rosto dele.

Er… por que eu não viria? –perguntou tentando se soltar da amiga sem muito sucesso.

Hyoga olhou para Shun. Detestava a mania que June tinha de fica agarrando Shun. Aquilo já estava virando rotina. E como Shun era educado de mais pra dar um "chega pra lá" na garota, aquela cena se repetia todo dia, para raiva do loiro. E como não estava afim de deixar que a garota estragasse o seu dia soltou-se se Freya e puxou Shun pelo braço, fazendo com que June ficasse para trás sem entender nada. Parou de andar quando não estavam mais perto das duas meninas.

Calma, não precisa ficar com ciúmes. –disse Shun rindo um pouco.- Você sabe que eu só amo você. –disse essa parte um pouco mais baixo.

Eu também amo você, Shun, e por isso mesmo não gosto de ver aquela…

Hyoga! – o repreendeu, Shun.- Eu não fico brigando com você quando a Freya ou a Eiri ficam te abraçando.

E quem está brigando aqui? –perguntou indignado.- Eu só… -calou-se ao ver Shun o olhando nos olhos levemente entristecido.

Hyoga se arrependeu na mesma hora de ter começado com aquilo. Era só Shun o olhar com aqueles olhos tristonhos e o loiro se sentia a pior das criaturas. E sem se importar se alguém estava olhando, Hyoga abraçou Shun, sussurrando em seu ouvido um pedido de desculpa, que foi bem aceito pelo outro. Mas tiveram que se separar quando o sinal para o inicio das aulas tocou.

É melhor irmos para a aula. –disse Shun.

Melhor seria poder passar o resto do dia com você, mas como não da…

Eu sei, mas depois da aula. Podemos sair juntos, o que acha?

Perfeito, meu anjo. A gente se encontra no parque umas cinco horas, que tal?

Shun concordou e beijou Hyoga no rosto. Separaram-se e despediram-se cada um indo par sua sala "enfrentar" o primeiro período de aula daquele dia.

Após longas horas de espera finalmente chegou a hora do almoço. O que para Shun foi um grande alivio. Teria uma hora para ficar com Hyoga. Pegou seu almoço e foi na direção da sala de Hyoga, que agora ficava em um pavilhão diferente do seu. Estava mais ou menos no meio do caminho, quando seu braço foi segurado por alguém.

Indo ver o seu "namoradinho". –perguntou Jabu.

O que eu faço e deixo de fazer não é da sua conta! –disse serio.

Você está ficando mais valente do que de costume, "mocinha"! Eu vi você com o Hyoga.

Ele é meu amigo! –negou Shun.

Mesmo? Então vamos, ver.

Shun não teve tempo de reagir. "Do nada" Jabu o agarrou , segurando-o pelo queijo e pelo braço, beijando-o a força e impedindo Shun de se afastar. Mas ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, soltou o outro garoto, olhando para ver quem era.

Não acho que você deveria sair agarrando os alunos assim, Jabu!

Diretor Shion… -Jabu gelou.

Queira me acompanhar até a diretoria. E Shun, por favor venha para registrar a queixa contra o seu "colega".

Agora sim, Jabu ia se dar mal…- foi o que pensou Shun.

Algum tempo depois tudo foi resolvido. Os pais de Jabu foram chamados e o garoto levou uma suspensão de quatro dias. Logo Shun foi atrás de Hyoga, já imaginando que ele estaria esperando-o no lugar de sempre, já que estava atrasado. Mas ele não estava lá. E não restou outra alternativa a não ser procurar por seu namorado. Depois de uns dez minutos o encontrou sentado em um banco num canto afastado do colégio.

Hyoga! – o chamou aproximando-se.- Estava te procurando a um tempão. Por que não veio me encontrar?

Mas eu fui Shun! –disse irritado levantando-se.- Eu fui te encontrar sim! E o que foi que eu vi?! Vi você e o Jabu SE BEIJANDO!!! Como você pode?

Finalmente Shun entendeu.

Eu posso explicar, Hyoga. Não…

CALA A BOCA!

Hyoga estava indignado. Sentindo-se enganado, traído pela pessoa que mais amava e justo em um dia tão importante. Lagrimas começaram a acumular-se em seus olhos.

Eu não posso acreditar que você me traiu! E justo com o Jabu! O JABU,Shun!

Hyoga… me escute! Foi o Jabu que…- as palavras pareceram enganchar em sua garganta ao ver Hyoga chorando. Sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, mas sabia que Hyoga nunca deixaria. E estava difícil convence-lo.- Você sempre disse que me ama, Hyoga. Então por esse amor, deixe-me explicar.

Amor?! – a voz de Hyoga adquiriu um tom sarcástico.- O amor que você fez questão de pisar em cima? Depois do que aconteceu ontem entre a gente. Você teve coragem de beijar o Jabu!?

Ma foi ele que me agarrou.-disse nervoso.- acredite em mim!

Hyoga abaixou a cabeça e limpou suas lagrimas. Queria acreditar em Shun, mas seu orgulho ferido –por "ser" traído- não deixava.

Deixe-me sozinho, Shun. Você me magoou muito.

Shun não conseguiu reagir quando Hyoga começou a se afastar. Apenas lagrimas desceram marcando seu belo rosto. Não se preocupou em seca-las; apenas levou a mão a cruz do norte, rezando para que Hyoga acreditasse nele. Pois se por acaso seu amado não o perdoa-se… Era melhor não pensar naquela possibilidade.

Logo as aulas acabaram e Shun não conseguiu falar com Hyoga. Ainda procurou por ele, mas um de seus colegas disse que ele havia ido para casa. E muito triste só restou Shun fazer isso também… ir para casa e quem sabe mais tarde ver Hyoga. Haviam combinado de se encontrarem no parque. Então foi isso que Shun fez, não iria deixar que o idiota do Jabu acabasse com seu maior motivo de felicidade na vida.

Shun saiu de casa andando calmamente. Não acreditava que Hyoga ainda estivesse chateado com o que tinha acontecido na escola. Então iria encontra-lo como tinham combinado mais cedo. Foi até o parque olhando o relógio e vendo que já era hs: 17:00, mesmo assim sentou sob uma das arvores e ficou ali esperando por Hyoga durante um tempo. Olhou em volta vendo as árvores que começavam a florescer. Faltavam três dias para o dia oficial do hanami, o que o deixava animado. Mas ao lembrar da discussão com Hyoga ficou entristecido. Começou a achar que seu amado loiro não viria mais "Justo hoje tínhamos que brigar…" –pensou Shun se levantando e recomeçando a andar. Não soube por quanto tempo andou. Já estava um pouco longe de casa, um pouco cansando. Já não podia mais ver o sol; então buscou pela lua, olhando-a e vendo o quanto estava linda naquela noite. Não era uma lua cheia, como preferia a maioria, mas uma linda lua crescente. Shun preferia a lua assim. Pois sabia que dali ela apenas cresceria e ficaria mais bela. A lua cheia apesar de ser bonita logo diminuía até que não pudesse mais ser vista. E quando começou a namorar com Hyoga, Shun se sentiu como a lua crescente, bonito, vivido, e só melhorando com o tempo, e por isso mesmo não queria brigar com seu namorado. Iria agora mesmo a casa de Hyoga conversar com ele.

Olha se não é o Shun. Achei que agora você só andasse com seu "huskie siberiano".

Shun não se deu o menor trabalho de virar-se para ver quem era. Sabia muito bem.

Você me causou muito problemas garoto! –disse Jabu serio.

Mesmo? – Shun se virou encarando Jabu, Nachi e Ichi.- Fico feliz por isso.

Shun voltou a andar, sem se importar com os três garotos atrás de si. Mas de repente foi empurrado no chão, e como reflexo amorteceu a queda com os braços e as mãos , acabando por machucar a ultima. Só faltava aquilo para estragar o seu dia.

E então, Jabu?- perguntou Nachi.- O que faremos com ele?

"O que iriam fazer?". Mil coisas passavam pela mente de Jabu. Iria fazer Shun se arrepender por ter "entrado em seu caminho". Baixou-se empurrando Shun contra o chão novamente. Olhou em volta vendo que a rua estava fazia e que mais a frente havia um beco sem saída. Teria sua vingança de uma maneira melhor do que tinha planejado.

Solte-me, Jabu. –mandou Shun.

Fique quieto.- disse com a voz sarcástica. – E vocês dois… vamos nos divertir um pouco com o nosso "amiguinho"

...( autora sem coragem de concluir a cena com seu personagem preferido)...

Longe dali, Hyoga estava deitado em seu quarto inquieto. Não devia ter discutido com Shun por causa de uma besteira qualquer. Amava-o muito e no fundo admitia que nada do que tinha acontecido tinha sido culpa de seu namorado. Levou a mão ao pescoço segurando a corrente que tinha ganho naquela mesma manhã. Fora realmente idiotice sua ter brigado com Shun. Mas iria se desculpar com ele. Tinham combinado de se encontrar no parque, e conhecendo bem Shun, cm certeza ela tinha ido ao local combinado… e devia ter ficado esperando por ele durante muito tempo já que já era hs: 17:30. Mesmo estando mais atrasado do que imaginava, Hyoga pegou um casaco e foi para o parque, e se Shun não tivesse mais lá iria até a casa dele. Só sabia que não podia terminar aquele dia brigado com a pessoa que mais amava.

Hyoga saiu de casa apenas avisando que iria ver Shun e rumou para o parque. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando viu que ele não estava mais lá, então seguiu para a casa do namorado, já ensaiando o pedido de desculpa. Mas sua surpresa foi grande quando Shina disse que seu filho não estava em casa. Imaginou que Shun tivesse ido caminhar e mais uma vez voltou a andar procurando por seu amado. Caminhou sabe se lá por quanto tempo, sem nem olhar direito pra onde ia, apenas com o pensamento em Shun, e estranhamente seu coração parecia disparar a cada novo passo que dava.

De repente vozes conhecidas chamaram sua atenção. Parou de andar, reconhecendo mais a frente as silhuetas de Jabu, Ichi e Nachi. Pavor… Essa é a melhor palavra que descreve o que Hyoga sentiu naquele momento. Não soube explicar o porquê, mas sentiu-se em completo estado de choque. Esperou os garotos se afastarem e correu na direção da ruela de onde tinham saído. Parou na entrada do beco, que era fracamente iluminado, mas o suficiente para Hyoga ver a pior ceda de sua vida. A principio achou que aquilo era um pesadelo… Um terrível pesadelo. Na sua frente via Shun. Desmaiado. Nu. Ferido.

Hyoga deixou que uma lagrima descesse por seu rosto ao se convencer que aquilo era real. Deu alguns passos a frente e ajoelhou ao lado de Shun tocando o corpo imóvel e muito machucado. Aquilo parecia um pesadelo. Acabou deixando mais lagrimas descerem por seu rosto. Levou a mão ao cabelo de Shun tirando-o de cima do rosto. Nunca imaginou que veria seu amado naquele estado. Com cuidado pegou Shun no colo abraçando-o protetoramente. Olhou procurando pelas roupas do garoto. Precisava pedir ajuda, falar com os pais de Shun, cuidar do seu namorado. Pegou a calça caída no chão e vestiu em Shun, mas a blusa deste estava rasgada. Então tirou o casaco que usava e colocou em Shun. Ainda não sabia como agir. Parecia que o desespero estava bloqueando todos os seus pensamentos. Mas conseguiu se controlar. Enxugou as lagrimas e beijou levemente os lábios machucados de Shun.

Não se preocupe, meu amor. Eu vou te tirar daqui. –disse com doçura.

Hyoga pegou o seu celular e discou o numero que já sabia de co. Ligou para a casa de Shun. Não demorou nada e atenderam o telefone:

Shina-sam… É o Hyoga… O Shun, ele…

Algum tempo depois estavam no hospital Hyoga, Ikki, Shina, Saga e Shun, que estava sendo atendido por um medico. O clima estava terrível, um se sentido pior que o outro. Depois da ligação de Hyoga, Shun foi levado as pressas para o hospital; a policia foi chamada e os nomes dos culpados foram dados. Ainda não tinham noticias sobre o estado de Shun, mas Hyoga não conseguia deixar de sentir-se culpado. Ele estava sentado na sala de espera mexendo na corrente em seu pescoço, quando de repente Shina sentou ao seu lado e disse:

Você já avisou ao seus pais que está aqui? Eles devem estar preocupados.

Ainda não… Fiquei tão preocupado com o Shun que acabei esquecendo.

Obrigado por ter ajudado o meu filho. Sei que ele gosta muito de você…

Mas eu não o ajudei…eu cheguei muito tarde…

Shina sorriu tristemente e passou a mão pelo cabelo de Hyoga o reconfortando.

Não diga isso. Sabe Deus o que poderia ter acontecido com o Shun se não fosse você. E alem do mais… ele confia muito em você, caso contrario… você não estaria com essa corrente agora.

Hyoga olhou para Shina assustado. Não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela poderia estar pensando. Será que ela sabia do seu relacionamento com Shun?

Não precisa ficar assim. Fico feliz que o Shun tenha encontrado alguém para gostar e fico mais feliz ainda em saber que você também gosta dele.

Shina sorriu vendo o quanto Hyoga tinha ficado envergonhado com suas palavras. Mas ela tinha certeza que aquilo era verdade. Levantou-se e foi para o lado do marido. Com certeza aquela seria uma longa noite.

Eu estou indo para casa, você não vem? –perguntou Ikki a Hyoga.

Eu… queria ter noticias do Shun primeiro. Na verdade eu só queria sair daqui quando tivesse certeza que ele está bem, mas…

Você gosta mais do Shun do que eu imaginava. Mas ficar aqui não vai resolver nada. Eu também queria ficar, mas não dá. E amanhã você pode voltar.

Após mais alguns minutos de insistência, Hyoga acabou cedendo. Saga levou os garotos para casa e voltou para o hospital. E quando Hyoga chegou em casa eram seus pais que estavam muito preocupados.

Hyoga, onde você esteve esse tempo todo? –perguntou Camus.- Você simplesmente sumiu. O que aconteceu, meu filho?

Ainda abalado com os acontecimentos, Hyoga contou o que aconteceu. Não conseguiu evitar de chorar, estavam muito triste e preocupado com Shun. Natássia tentou consolar o filho de todas as formas, mas nada diminuía a culpa que Hyoga estava sentindo. Se não tivesse brigado com Shun, ou se pelo menos não tivesse se atrasado para o encontro… Depois de um tempo acabou indo dormir. E na cabeça de Hyoga, as imagens daquele dia infame não conseguiam desaparecer.

Ainda era cedo, o despertador nem havia tocando ainda e o sol ainda estava nascendo, quando Hyoga foi acordado por sua mãe, Natássia.

Hyoga, acorde, meu filho! –insistia a mulher.

Mãe…? –Hyoga abriu os olhos sonolentos.-O que aconteceu? Não foi nada como Shun, foi? –perguntou preocupado sentando na cama.

Foi o meu pai, Hyoga. Seu avô… -disse triste.- Minha irmã ligou-me a pouco dizendo que seu avô está muito doente. Ele pode ate…

Percebendo a tristeza da mãe, Hyoga a abraçou com carinho.

Calma mãe. Tenho certeza que o vovô vai ficar bem.

Espero que sim, filho. De qualquer forma… arrume suas coisas porque ainda hoje nós iremos para a Rússia.

Por um momento Hyoga gelou. Ir embora do Japão sem saber quando voltar seria o fim para ele naquele momento. Não podia deixar Shun. Tudo bem que era seu avô e o amava-o, mas… Shun era um caso especial. Era seu namorado, seu melhor amigo. Não podia ir daquele jeito.

E… quando iremos voltar? –perguntou temeroso.

Não sei, filho. Em uma semana talvez.

Uma semana??? –desesperou-se.- Eu não posso ficar fora uma semana, mãe! Não com o Shun no hospital.

Hyoga… é o seu avô! Você gosta tanto assim do seu amigo? Mais do que o seu avô?

Hyoga levantou-se da cama, olhando para qualquer ponto do quarto.

Eu… -virou-se para a mãe.- … eu dei a estrela do norte para o Shun.

O que?

É isso. Ontem… fez um ano que… eu e o Shun estamos juntos.

Aquela informação surpreendeu Natássia. Sabia que Hyoga e Shun se gostavam muito, mas não imaginava que fosse tanto ou que já tivessem chegado a esse ponto. Aquilo era no mínimo "diferente"para ela; mas Hyoga era seu filho, não era? Natássia levantou-se da cama e foi até Hyoga o abraçando com força. Agora entendia o quanto o filho estava dividido. Não queria ter que coloca-lo naquela situação, mas era o seu pai, o avô de Hyoga.

Eu te entendo, meu filho, mas… é o seu avô. Sinto muito, mas… você não pode ficar.

Mas mãe…

Desculpe-me, Hyoga. Logo, logo estaremos de volta. Farei o possível para voltarmos o mais rápido possível.

Não ouve como discutir. Hyoga teria que ir, mesmo sabendo que seu coração e seu pensamento estariam no Japão. Então só restou ao loiro arrumar suas coisas e partir com sua família para a Rússia.

E no hospital Shun finalmente acordou. As lembranças da noite passada vieram com toda a força. Pensou em Hyoga, mas o loiro no estava ao seu lado. Não havia ninguém ao seu lado… como na noite passada. Então chorou, chorou em silencio. Triste, com medo e sentindo-se abandonado pela pessoa que mais amava.

Hyoga mal consegui acreditar quando finalmente o avião desceu no aeroporto. Fez questão de apressar o pai para irem logo para casa. Sentia muito a falta de Shun e durante os cinco dias de viajem todas as vezes que ligou para Shun, alem de não conseguir falar com ele ainda ouvia a mãe do garoto dizendo o quanto ele estava mal depois do que tinha acontecido. E com isso Hyoga se sentia mais culpado por não poder fazer nada para ajudar seu namorado. Olhou para o pingente em seu pescoço imaginando o quanto Shun confiava nele para ter lhe entregue aquilo.

Quando o carro finalmente chegou ao seu destino, Hyoga nem precisou dizer para onde estava indo, quando saiu do carro correndo pela rua. O garoto só parou de correr quando avistou o parque. As flores de cerejeira deixavam a copa das árvores completamente rosa. E vendo aquilo, mais que nunca Hyoga só conseguiu pensar em Shun.

Shina estava na cozinha quando ouviu a campainha tocar insistentemente. Foi abrir a porta imaginando que aquilo deveria ser Ikki, sempre tão apressado, mas sua surpresa foi enorme ao ver o garoto loiro parado meio ofegante.

Hyoga. –não se conteve em abraça-lo com força. – Você não imagina o quanto estou feliz em vê-lo novamente.

Eu… eu imagino sim… -disse Hyoga sem conseguir respirar direito. – Como o Shun está? –perguntou soltando-se do abraço.

Ele continua do mesmo jeito que lhe falei. Não sai do quarto e nem falou nada desde que acordou no hospital. Eu tentei de tudo, mas… -Shina parou de falar com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.- Por favor… vá vê-lo.

Eu… vou sim.

Shina sorriu para o garoto. Subiu as escadas com ele indo para o segundo andar. Ela parou em frente a portar do quarto do filho, abrindo-a para que Hyoga entrasse.

Hyoga entrou no quarto vendo Shun sentado na cama encostado na cabeceira com as pernas cobertas por um fino lençol branco. Sentiu seu coração apertar ao perceber o quanto ele estava triste e abatido.

Shun… -chamou Hyoga se aproximando da cama.

Não teve resposta. Mesmo assim se aproximou mais e sentou na cadeira que estava do lado da cama. Ficou em silencio sem saber o que dizer apenas observando Shun, que olhava para baixo, para suas mãos que estavam sobre seu colo, como se nem ao menos tivesse notado a presença do loiro em seu quarto.

Desculpe, não ter vindo antes… –Hyoga finalmente falou- Eu queria ter vindo antes, mas tive que ir para a Rússia com a minha família… Eu fiquei muito preocupado com você.

Hyoga se calou novamente. O silencio de Shun o estava incomodando. Até o fazendo sentir-se culpado, por não ter conseguido evitar que o pior acontecesse a pessoa que, agora, mais amava.

Eu também queria te pedir desculpa pelo que aconteceu. –Hyoga respirou fundo.- Você tinha pedido para eu te encontrar na rua, mas eu não fui na hora… eu demorei de mais… e você ficou lá me esperando, mesmo depois de nós termos brigado… – Hyoga apertava os punhos com força sentindo uma enorme raiva de si mesmo, isso junto com uma tristeza igualmente grande.

Pela primeira vez, Shun moveu o rosto para olhar para Hyoga, se deparando com um par de olhos azuis que demonstravam muitos sentimentos. Mas seus próprios olhos pareciam distantes e vazios desde o dia trágico. Continuou olhando para Hyoga e não reagiu quando este tocou seu rosto suavemente e em seguida beijou na testa.

Eu queria poder voltar no tempo… e mudar o que aconteceu… Só pra vê você sorrir novamente… pra poder ouvir sua voz. – Hyoga se perdeu em seus pensamentos, por um tempo, enquanto acariciava o rosto de Shun.- também não tive a chance de me desculpar com você por causa daquela briga idiota que tivemos no colégio…

Hyoga se afastou respirando fundo. Talvez Shun não quisesse tê-lo por perto. Resolveu ir embora, mesmo querendo ficar mais tempo com aquele que amava, mas antes de sair ele levou a mão ao sinto e puxou de lá um peque ramo de cerejeira onde haviam algumas pequenas flores. Abriu a mão de Shun e colocou o pequeno galho ali.

Quando passei pelo parque vi as cerejeiras e lembrei que você não as viu ainda esse ano… e como você gosta tanto do Hanami…-Hyoga tomou coragem para terminar de falar- queria saber se você que ir ao parque comigo amanhã, já que é domingo…

Shun não disse nada. Apenas olhou com os olhos cheios de lagrimas para as pequenas sakuras em sua mão. Não sabia o que dizer. Olhou novamente para Hyoga que parecia muito nervoso.

Eu… acho melhor ir. –disse Hyoga se levantando.- Amanhã eu venho te ver de novo.

Shun apertou as flores de cerejeira em sua mão finalmente deixando que lagrimas descessem por seus olhos. Sentiu seu coração apertar e um desespero tomou conta de si ao ver o rapaz loiro prestes a sair de seu quarto.

Espere!!!

Hyoga se virou para Shun, ao ouvir sua voz, viu-o jogar o lençol de lado e correr em sua direção o abraçando com força enquanto chorava sem parar. Hyoga abraçou Shun de volta, querendo dar a ele toda a proteção que precisava. Acabou chorando junto com ele.

Eu… eu pesei que você não vinha me ver. –disse Shun parando de chorar aos poucos.

Até parece que eu conseguiria ficar mais tempo sem te ver.

Hyoga sorriu para Shun secando suas lagrimas. Sentiu-se muito feliz ao vê-lo sorrir de volta, como fazia antes. Beijou-lhe o rosto com carinho começando a afagar seu cabelo esverdeados, vendo Shun o abraçar, descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

Eu fiquei com tanto medo Hyoga. – disse Shun com a voz triste.- Fiquei com medo naquela noite… fiquei com medo quando acordei sozinho no quarto do hospital e quando você não veio me ver.

Hyoga apertou Shun nos seus braços querendo conforta-lo assim.

Quer conversar? –perguntou gentilmente.- Sua mãe disse que você não falou com ninguém desde que acordou no hospital.

Eu… quero sim…

Hyoga pegou Shun pela mão e deitou na cama ao lado dele. Ficaram ali por quase uma hora. Shun contava o que aconteceu, o que sentiu e Hyoga o confortava o abraçando mais forte, segurando sua mão, ouvindo tudo pacientemente. Ficaram assim até que Hyoga se deu conta de que horas eram. E apesar de não querer ir embora, tinha que ir.

Shun eu preciso ir. Meus pais devem estar preocupados. –disse se levantando.

Tudo bem.Hyoga… você falou serio aquela hora? –perguntou Shun um pouco vermelho.

Quando?

Quando me chamou para ir no parque… ver as flores.

Hyoga sorriu enquanto passava a mão pelo rosto de Shun

Falei sim. Você que ir?

Shun fez que sim com a cabeça.

Então amanhã as três horas eu passo aqui e nós vamos juntos pra lá.

Shun se levantou e abraçou Hyoga mais uma vez. Sentia-se bem quando estava com Hyoga, e ir ver as flores de cerejeira com ele, parecia ser um sonho. Não resistiu quando Hyoga ergueu seu queixo com uma mão e com a outra envolveu sua cintura.

Ao ver Shun fechar os olhos, Hyoga sorriu. Não podia mais conter sua vontade de beija-lo, e pode perceber que Shun também queria. Aproximou seu rosto do dele e disse próximo aos sés lábios:

Eu amo você. Sempre vou amar.

Nenhum dos dois agüentou mais tempo. Beijaram-se como a muito tempo esperavam para fazê-lo. Os lábios se tocando com carinho e em seguida as línguas com paixão, enquanto os dois garotos matavam a saudades que sentiam de ficarem assim. Shun envolvia o pescoço de Hyoga e deixava que sua mão se perdesse nos lindo cabelos loiros de seu namorado, enquanto sentia a mão de Hyoga acariciando suas costas. Poderia ficar assim por muito tempo, mas pararam ao ouvirem duas batidas na porta.

Hyoga…, está tudo bem? –perguntou Shina abrindo a porta.

Shina sorriu ao ver Shun e Hyoga ainda abraçados. Sorriu ainda mais ao ver o brilho nos olhos do filho casula.

Está tudo bem, mãe. –disse Shun sorrindo. –agora está…

Sra, amanhã eu e o Shun podemos ir passear no parque? É que ele não foi no Hanami esse ano, e…

É claro que pode.-disse Shina com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

Então amanhã eu volto, Shun.

Hyoga pegou as mãos de Shun e as beijou carinhosamente, gesto que não passou despercebido pela mãe do garoto.

Eu te acompanho até a porta. –disse Shina.

Até amanhã Hyoga.- Shun se despediu.

Até.

Hyoga e Shina saíram do quarto e ao descerem a escada, Shina segurou o braço de Hyoga e disse de repente:

Obrigada, Hyoga.

O que?

Obrigada por ajudar o meu filho. Você gosta muito dele não é?

Gosto sim. –Hyoga sorriu ficando vermelho.

Pode ter certeza que Shun também gosta muito de você. Eu posso ver isso nos olhos dele, posso até ver que o Shun… está feliz agora.

Hyoga sorriu mais uma fez. Aquilo era a coisa que ele mais queria na vida: ver Shun feliz.

Shun estava terminando de se arrumar. Olhou-se no espelho vendo que estava bem, até muito bonito e esperava que Hyoga achasse a mesma coisa. Sorriu vendo que já estava na hora. Mal podia esperar para rever Hyoga. Não podia negar… estava muito apaixonado pelo garoto russo e cada vez mais. De repente ouviu duas batidas na porta.

Shun. Hyoga está aí embaixo te esperando.-disse sua mãe.

Shun nem percebeu o enorme sorriu que abriu ao ouvir aquilo. Abriu a porta do quarto e saiu correndo escada a baixo, passando por sua mãe. Parou ao ver Hyoga sentado no sofá sorrindo docemente como sempre.

Hyoga…

Hyoga se levantou ao ver Shun. Não pode deixar de notar o quanto o outro estava lindo, os cabelos muito bem penteados, ele usava uma camisa branca de botões e manga curta e uma calça verde do mesmo tom que seu cabelo. Mas novamente o que o encantou foram os olhos. Dessa vez os olhos de Shun não tinham mais a costumeira tristeza. Abriu os braços querendo ser abraçado pelo outro, que não se fez de rogado e o abraçou com força como se a muito tempo não o fizesse. Levou a mão aos seus cabelo o acariciando sentindo o corpo de Shun relaxar em seus braços.

Pareceu levar uma eternidade até essa hora chegar. –disse Hyoga ainda abraçado a Shun.

Para mim também.

Hyoga levou a mão ao queixo de Shun e o fez erguer o rosto o encarando. Queria muito beija-lo naquele momento, e com certeza o teria feito se a mãe de Shun não aparecesse.

Meninos, eu preparei um lanche para vocês levarem.-disse Shina interrompendo a cena.

Mãe… realmente você não precisava ter feito isso.- disse Shun decepcionado pela interrupção em uma hora tão "crucial".

Imagine filho. Não é nenhum incomodo. –Shina não se deu conta do que fizera.

Hyoga sorriu para Shun. Haveriam outras chances- seus olhos pareciam querer dizer ao seu amado. E pelo jeito que Shun lhe sorriu de volta parecia que tinha entendido. Então querendo ir logo para seu destino pegou a pesada cesta que esta com Shina e partiu para o parque com Shun.

Sua mãe pensa que quantas pessoas vão com agente? –perguntou Hyoga brincando.

Shun sorriu pegando na mão do namorado.

É que ela está acostumada a fazer comida para toda a família e como o Ikki e o meu pai comem muito…

Chegamos… -disse Hyoga.

Shun olhou para as árvores achando que nunca tinha visto-as tão bonitas. E como em todos os anos, sentiu-se imensamente feliz vendo as flores. Esqueceu-se de tudo o resto do mundo, vendo as pétalas cor-de-rosa caírem graciosamente, mas havia apenas uma coisa que não podia e nem queria esquecer… Hyoga.

Shun… está tudo bem? –perguntou Hyoga.

Claro que sim.-sorriu para o russo.

Hyoga adorou ver Shun assim, tão feliz. Puxou-o para perto passando o braço em volta dos ombros do namorado e caminharam assim até chegarem embaixo da maior cerejeira do parque. Hyoga sentou encostando-se na árvore e Shun entre suas pernas, sendo abraçado por trás. Ficaram assim alguns minutos apenas observando as flores e as pessoas que passavam distraídas pelo parque.

Você não se importa que alguém nos veja assim? –perguntou Shun se aninhando mais ainda ao corpo de Hyoga.

Nem um pouco. –sorriu afagando o cabelo de Shun.- Se você quiser podemos contar que estamos juntos a todo mundo. Se você ficar feliz com isso…

Shun virou-se para Hyoga ficando ajoelhado entre suas pernas. Abraçou-o com força, seu coração estava disparado de tanta felicidade. Seu abraço foi retribuído.

Eu vou ficar muito feliz, sim. Porque eu te amo e quero que todo mundo saiba!

Shun levou as duas mãos até o rosto de Hyoga, encarando as duas esferas azuis do outro, e com aquilo nem precisou ouvi Hyoga dizer que o amava. Estava escrito nos olhos dele. E não se conteve em beija-lo apaixonadamente, como se para provar a se mesmo que aquele momento tão especial era mesmo real. Parou sorrindo para Hyoga, que o fez ficar novamente entre suas pernas. Ficaram abraçados conversando por um bom tempo. Comeram e só saíram do parque depois que o sol se pós. Saíram dali de mãos dadas novamente, agora parecendo que nada de ruim havia acontecido. Ambos estavam bem por estarem juntos mais uma vez. Foram para a casa de Shun, que ao chegar lá perguntou:

Por que você não dorme aqui?

Hum… claro que sim. –disse vendo o enorme sorriso que Shun abriu.

Então sobre para o meu quarto, que eu vou guardas as coisas e já vou para lá.

Hyoga fez o que Shun disse, mas não antes de fazer uma leve caricia no rosto de Shun, que lhe sorriu e foi para a cozinha chamando pela mãe. Achou que as coisas não podiam estarem melhores. Subiu as escadas querendo ir para o quarto de Shun, mas foi detido por Ikki que estava no andar superior o esperando.

Onde você pensa que vai? –perguntou serio.

Para o quarto de Shun… espera-lo lá.

Eu vi vocês dois no parque! –disse mais serio ainda, quase irritado- Está querendo brincar com o meu irmão?

Hyoga fez sinal negativo com a cabeça, entendendo o por que daquilo.

Como você mesmo disse um vez, eu gosto muito do seu irmão.Se você nos viu no parque acho que não preciso dizer o que está acontecendo. E afinal… depois de um ano juntos já está na hora de todo mundo saber!

O que?¿? Um ano??? –disse num misto de raiva e surpresa.

Hyoga… Ikki? O que foi? –perguntou Shun chegando ali.

Não foi nada, Shun. –disse Ikki bagunçando o cabelo do irmão.- Só cuide dele Hyoga.

Não se preocupe, vou cuidar.

Dizendo isso Hyoga puxou Shun para o quarto pela mão. Assim que entraram lá o loiro trancou a porta e abraçou o namorado.

Dá pra me explicar o que foi que aconteceu agora a pouco entre você e Ikki?

Nada de mais. Eu só prometi a ele algo que faço por conta própria.

Shun o olhou curioso.

O que?

Te amar.

Hyoga disse sorrindo para Shun, que retribuiu ao sorriso. Abraçaram com carinho, agora ambos sabendo que os traumas e discussões seriam completamente deixados de lado. Afinal… agora eram ambos pessoas felizes por esse e por todos os Hanamis que viram a seguir.

(1) Hanami: A tradução literária é "ver flores". No Japão é costume as pessoas fazerem um piquenique vendo as flores de cerejeira, na primavera

(2) Segundo informações esse é o nome da mãe de Hyoga. Que pelo q parece só tem na enciclopédia de CDZ, que foi lançada pela JBC. (isso pra quem não sabe). Quanto aos outros membros da família de Hyoga acho que não precisa de explicações em relação as escolhas .

(3) A idéia de colocar Shina como mãe de Shun é porque ambos tem cabelos e olhos verdes e no manga eles são muitos parecidos. E escolhi Saga para o Pai por ele ter o cabelo e os olhos azuis como Ikki.

(4) Pra quem não entendeu, essa é a corrente que Shun usa na Saga de Hades, que o liga ao deus do submundo. (mas claro que aqui a corrente não tem esse significado )

Nota da Naichan: Finalmente essa finc ficou pronta! Sei que algumas pessoas estão estranhando eu dizer que essa é a minha primeira finc de Universo Alternativo, mas é que essa foi a minha primeira idéia de U.A . e demorou muito para ficar pronta, mas achei que o resultado final ficou bem legal. Então... por favor comentem! Façam criticas, elogios sugestões.

E-mail e msn: 


End file.
